


Squelch: A Smutty Friendfiction Request That I Got Extorted Into Doing

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Series: Friendfiction [3]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, friendfiction - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, i wrote this so i could get two fanfics out of it from the person i wrote it for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake helped me, now it's time for me to repay the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squelch: A Smutty Friendfiction Request That I Got Extorted Into Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy-Coated-Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Candy-Coated-Fury).



Things changed after our night together. I didn’t think it was possible, but we became even closer. It suddenly became much more okay for me to ask for hugs and little kisses here and there, small signs of affections. Jake even offered to finger me a few times, but I always turned him down as I was never aroused enough to need it. Being with him is easy; he doesn’t try to make me do things I don’t want to, and it’s a secret godsend.

We easily go about our own separate things. I’ve been painting in the kitchen, and from my spot at the table, it’s easy to see Jake watching TV. He looks so bored, even though he’s watching a pretty good show. Maybe… maybe it’s time that I return the favor he gave to me on our night together.

My paints are covered in plastic wrap while my brushes go into a cup of murky water. I have perfect timing. The coat of paint I just put on needs to dry some before I make corrections. I slip my smock off and drape it over a chair, then slowly head into the living room. I avoid all the creaky floorboards, not yet desiring to alert the object of my desire to my presence. 

As I approach, I realize: Jake wasn’t bored. He’s fast asleep with his chin set in his hand. Hopefully he won’t mind what I’m about to do. I sink onto the couch next to him and start to gently kiss his neck, cupping his jaw with a free hand. My lips follow his veins and up to his ear. My voice is a tiny whisper, barely even audible. “Jaaaake. Wake up.”

His eyelids move as his eyes move behind them. He’s starting to wake, but he’s not quite conscious yet. My hands slide down to his belt, slowly undoing it and pulling it free from the loops of his pants. The buttons come undone next, then the zipper slowly comes down. Careful fingers tug fabric down as far as it’ll go, exposing more and more of his tender flesh. Soon, his pants are far enough down that I can pull his soft cock out. I take a moment to admire his length. Even though it’s soft, it’s beautiful and velvet-like. I only hesitate a moment before taking him into my mouth. He’s just as wonderful feeling there as in my palm.

His member begins to stir as I start to suck, and his consciousness returns to him within moment. He’s bleary eyed, but alert enough to take in the scene before him, I know. I can’t help but wonder if he likes it. One of his best friends, kneeling in front of him with his cock in her mouth. I lock eyes with him and see panic flash a moment, but curtail it by tangling my fingers with his. He squeezes and I smile around his cock as he squeezes back. His beautiful smile lights up his face, reaching from his lips all the way up to his soft heather eyes. They’re too wise for someone so young.

“What are you doing down there?” I hear him ask from above me. I smirk and shrug, as if asking, “what do you think I’m doing?” He still seems worried, though, so I move his hands into my hair. I want this, and I’m fairly certain that if I want something, Jake will willingly give it. Sure enough, his fingers tangle through my brunette locks and settle against me. The weight of his hands helps assure me of his presence, and late I’ll nudge him to insist he tug. But now is not the time to force his hand, not yet.

Jake’s cock is slowly coming to attention, and it twitches against my cheeks. His hands begin running through my hair, encouraging me to continue. I pull away instead and blow on his damp flesh, chilling him just the slightest. I relish in his gentle shudder, knowing it’s from equal amounts of pleasure and chill. It’s followed by soft kisses that trail from the base of his cock up to the tip. Each one is soft and lingering, leaving warm prints on his skin. I hear his breath hitch and know it must feel as good as I’m hoping it does. His fingers even tighten in my hair some. 

“Jake,” I pose after I lick his very tip, brushing against his slit. “Do you like this? Having me please you?”

The response I receive is breathy but sincere. “Lauren, I think my cock could answer that for you.” 

I laugh and go back down on him, taking his now fully-hard mass into my mouth. I can barely manage to fit all of him without choking. My tongue strokes back and forth from his base to the bottom of his glans, starting with a heavy amount of pressure and slowly letting it get lighter as my tongue moves up. A moan falls from between his lips and it helps spur me on to continue. I decide to begin a pattern: lick him twice, then circle my tongue around his tip and flick my tongue against his slit. 

He moans and tugs my hair as I work at pleasuring him. My hands wander him as his moans start to quiet and become more infrequent. They rub his hips and pull them close, stroke his thighs, run up and down his arms. And then finally, they sink lower on his body, even lower than my mouth. My fingers ever so gently cup his balls, slowly massaging the flesh. I’m hardly touching him; his balls are a part that I don’t have and I have no real idea of how much pressure is too much. I lock eyes with him, trying to tell if he likes it, but his eyes are cloud and half-lidded. His lips are parted and ragged little breaths come from between the delicate skin.

I continue on, but his sounds taper off. He must be plateauing, and I don’t know what I can do to make him come. Besides that, my jaw is starting to cramp and it’s forcing me to slow down. There’s a gentle tug on my hair and a mumble of my name. I pull away from Jake’s cock and wipe the dribble of my own spit from my chin, then look up to meet him. “Come here.”

I slowly get to my feet while he tucks himself into his pants, then climb onto his lap to straddle him. I settle against his chest and his arms wrap around me, pulling me as close as I can get. I hug him back and tuck my head into the crook of his neck, low enough to listen to his heartbeat. It’s fast, but I would have expected no less. His eyes close and a sigh comes from deep within him. “Love you, Lauren. Thank you.”

I let out a sigh of my own and smile against his collarbone. “I love you, too, Jake. And you’re very, very welcome.”


End file.
